Second Player! Heterotalia
by Melys
Summary: Parejas hetero de las versiones 2P de los personajes de Hetalia, capítulos independientes unos de otros con distintos temas y parejas. Segundo capítulo: Inglaterra y Seychelles
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **La intrusa.

**Nota: **¡Heterotalia 2p! (?) Distintas historias de parejas hetero de los Second Player, que serán las siguientes:

Belarus: con Lituania / Estados Unidos

Liechtenstein: con Suiza

Hungría: con Prusia

Vietnam: con Estados Unidos.

Ucrania: con Polonia

De momento, el primero que puse es el principal con el que saldrán, con los demás también habrá capitulos. Son capitulos sueltos, algunos pueden tener relación xD.

¡Podéis pedir las parejas hetero que queráis! Incluso si son crack, da igual, y no solo con las chicas que he puesto aquí, con cualquiera.

**Pareja de este capítulo: **LietBela.

**Advertencias: **Second Player. Insultos, groserías... muy mal lenguaje por parte de 2P Lituania, y algo de violencia.

**OXOXOXO**

Oh, no.

No no no no no no.

¿Cuánto llevaba ella en su casa? ¡Por favor, que se fuera! ¡Que le dejara en paz! ¡Que todas las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas!

-¡Liiiiiiiiiiit! -La chillona y aguda voz le llegó desde el piso de abajo. El lituano sintió un escalofrío y musitó unas maldiciones en voz baja. Maldita niña loca.

Se preguntó desde cuando estaba ahí, ya que le acababa de despertar con el ruido de lo que fuera que le estaba haciendo ahí abajo. Lituania sintió su estómago rugir de hambre.

La escuchó subir hasta la habitación, su voz se le clavaba en la cabeza como cuchillos, tenía una horrible resaca de la noche anterior. Maldito Polonia, si no hubieran empezado esa estúpida competición para ver quien aguantaba más bebiendo, ahora no parecería que le había pasado un camión por encima de la cabeza.

Se incorporó lentamente y giró la cabeza para verla. Ahí estaba, maldita sea. Como si fuera un rayo rosa, la bielorrusa estuvo a su lado en un nanosegundo, y se subió a la cama de un salto, sentándose a su lado

-Mierda. ¿Qué cojones quieres? ¿Y quién te ha dado permiso para entrar? -Espetó tajante el lituano, al ver que ella parecía tener pensado quedarse desde el primer momento. Eso había que evitarlo.

-Oh, estás de mal humor. -Dijo ella mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente. -¿Necesitas algo?

Lituania frunció el ceño. Le irritaba esa actitud tan... inocente, y dulce, demasiado dulce. Iba a vomitar arcoiris a ese paso.

-Necesito que levantes tu culo de MI cama, que te largues, y, con un poco de suerte, tropieces por las escaleras y te abras la cabeza.

Ella soltó una suave risa.

-Que gracioso. Pero no pasa nada, he venido a cuidarte. Oh, incluso te has acostado vestido... ni siquiera te has quitado los zapatos.

-¿Qué? Estarás de broma. Lárgate, cosa rosada, vas a pegarme la estupidez. ¿Y a ti que te importa cómo me acueste? -La empujó de la cama rápidamente, consiguiendo tirarla al suelo. Ella ahogó un gritito, cayendo al suelo de culo. -Vete, me haces perder el tiempo, y tengo hambre.

-¡Eh! Eres muy bruto... -Protestó. -Por eso Pol dice que no me vaya contigo.

-¿Qué dice ese idiota? -Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y se levantó para acercarse a ella.

Bielorrusia se olió el peligro y retrocedió, aún sin levantarse, hasta que se chocó con la pared. Le sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-Nada.

Lituania frunció el ceño y se detuvo frente a ella, pisándola una mano, con fuerza, formando una leve sonrisa al escucharla gritar.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. Contesta. -Hizo más presión en la mano de la rubia, que empezó a gimotear. -¿Me has oído?

Oh, le encantaba verla de aquella manera. Era sádico, si, y cruel, pero le gustaba.

-Para... por favor... -Gimoteó ella.

Lituania chasqueó la lengua y dio un fuerte pisotón. Escuchó sus dedos crujir bajo su bota militar, y ella volvió a gritar.

-Agh... deja de gritar, me duele la cabeza. -Chasqueó la lengua y dejó de pisar su mano. Ella la apartó rápidamente, sollozando.

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh? -El lituano arqueó una ceja, agachándose para quedar a su altura. Ella se encogió, temerosa. -¿Qué dices?

Bielorrusia negó con la cabeza, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Contesta. -La agarró del pelo, obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

Pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente siguió llorando.

Lituania chasqueó la lengua con cierta molestia y la soltó bruscamente, haciendo que la cabeza de la chica de ojos rosas golpeara contra la pared. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama tranquilamente y encendió un cigarro, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo.

Marcó y esperó a que contestaran.

-¿Polonia? -Dijo con sequedad al recibir el "¿si?" del otro lado de la línea. -Llévatela de mi casa, ya, antes de que la mate del todo. Y... -Le dirigió una breve mirada a la bielorrusa. -Prepara vendas.

Colgó antes de que el polaco pudiera replicar a eso. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y se acercó a Bielorrusia.

-Ya viene el otro idiota a salvarte el culo.

Soltó el humo en dirección a la cara de la chica, que empezó a toser.

Minutos después, Polonia entró por la puerta, con su habitual desarreglado cabello y ropa, parecía que acabara de despertarse y se hubiera vestido con lo primero que había cogido de su armario.

-¡Pol! -Exclamó la bielorrusa, alegre.

-¡Joder! ¿Se puede saber por dónde demonios entráis a mi casa? ¿Es que no sabéis llamar a la jodida puerta? -Protestó el lituano.

Polonia le lanzó una mirada de odio, que fue respondida, y se acercó a Bielorrusia.

-Oh, Bela... -Soltó un suspiro, cogiendo la mano de la rubia con delicadeza. -¿Otra vez?

-¡Fue culpa mía! -Dijo ella rápidamente, algo nerviosa. Se levantó con ayuda del polaco, que salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, no soportaba a Lituania y prefería no estar cerca de él.

Ella se giró hacia Lituania antes de salir por la puerta, siguiendo al polaco. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Te dejé unos blinis* en la cocina, Lit.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

*Blinis: Dulce ucraniano, son como unas tortas que pueden rellenarse de chocolate, miel, o de lo que quieras.

¡Fin del primero! ¡Papeles invertidos, la que acaba con los dedos rotos es ella! Muahahaha (?) Pobre Bela.

En fin, me gustaría que propusieran alguna pareja hetero para el próximo cap, cualquiera que os guste o simplemente quieran ver como queda xD


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí vengo con el segundo capi :) Este es a petición de **Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma**

**Pareja: **UKxSeychelles

2P Seychelles es Victoria

2P Inglaterra es Oliver

**Advertencias: **Palabrotas.

* * *

La isleña escuchaba música con los cascos, dando suaves golpes con el tacón en el suelo al ritmo de la música. No la importaba la conferencia, de todas formas no hacían nada productivo, así que simplemente lo ignoraba y esperaba a que pasara. Se colocó las gafas de sol, sacando un chicle de hierbabuena y metiéndoselo en la boca, comenzando a hacer globos con él, y los otros cuatro que ya tenía en la boca. Y habría seguido así de tranquila de no ser porque algo llamó su atención.

Liechtenstein se había acercado a Inglaterra, y eso no la gustaba nada. Sabía como era aquella chica, no la resultaba agradable y no quería que estuviera cerca de las personas cercanas a ella. La morena se levantó, quitándose los cascos, y se acercó con paso decidido al par de rubios.

-Fuera, niña, ¿no deberías estar con tu hermanito? -Soltó Victoria con sequedad, recibiendo una fulminante mirada de la otra chica. -_Oui, _tú, largo, furcia.

-¿Crees que me das ordenes, zoofilica? -Replicó Liechtenstein, con poca delicadeza.

El británico, por su parte, parecía divertirse con la dicusión.

-Oh, _dear. _No te pongas así, Liech no estaba haciendo nada. -Intervino tranquilamente.

-Cierra el pico, Oliver. Esta solo busca restregarse con cualquiera.

-¡Al menos tengo a quien quiera, pecho plano!

Y así fue como las dos chicas empezaron a pelearse, y rápidamente llegaron a los puños. Sin embargo, Suiza, al ver el revuelo en el que estaba metida su hermanita, no tardó en acercarse para intervenir, y al final consiguió llevársela.

Victoria bufó con cierta molestia y se giró para volver a su sitio, cuando notó que alguien la agarraba por el hombro. Se giró.

-Vicky, controla tu genio, _love_. -Regañó el inglés, riendo al ver la mueca que puso la morena. -No te pongas así.

La chica negó con la cabeza y le apartó la mano.

-_Pardon moi_.

Inglaterra rió y la estiró de uno de los mofletes, ignorando sus quejas.

-¡No te preocupes, _lady_! Pero a cambio tienes que probar uno de mis _cupcakes_

Victoria ahogó un gritito y retrocedió rápidamente, negando con las manos.

-_NON! _¡Antes muerta, que es lo que estaré si como un solo bocado de eso! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir envenenada!

-_Why? _¡Si los hago con mucho _love_!

-¡Y una mierda! -La isleña le enseñó el dedo corazón, dando a entender que no pensaba ni ver su comida. Y es que el inglés cocinaba de maravilla, si, pero tenía la mala costumbre de envenenar todo lo que hacía.

Y no iba a ir al hospital por intoxicación.

Como Francia.

Inglaterra juntó ambas manos y puso esa cara de cachorro abandonado. Esa que ella odiaba, si.

-¡Agh! ¡No me mires así, psicópata! ¡No quiero comerme... esas cosas! Aprecio mi vida

-_Please, dear ~ _Si no pienso meterles nada raro, no esta vez.

-He dicho que no. Y no cambiaré de opinión de ninguna manera.

_Veinte minutos después..._

-¿En serio? ¿Dejaste que te convenciera?

-¡Estúpido Francia! ¡Déjame en paz! -Exclamó Victoria, tapándose la boca al notar una nueva arcada

Francia suspiró, agarrando el pelo de la chica cuando ésta se inclinó sobre el váter para... bueno, echarlo todo.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección: Nunca comas nada de lo que el psicópata de Inglaterra te ofrezca.

-¡Cállate!

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y recordad, no hay que comer los cupcakes de Inglaterra. A menos que quieras morir. nwn


End file.
